


A Calm

by thebriars



Series: Raise a Glass [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, MOSTLY FLUFF I PROMISE, With a side of angst, bc it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: a series of drabbles centering around the RAG series and our bois





	A Calm

**Author's Note:**

> yoot I actually posted these

It took three weeks.

Three weeks of talking and talking and slow walks through the city and cups of coffee in early winter mornings. December fell upon them and Herc's sense of money conservation kept the thermostat just below 70 degrees.

John wasn't complaining- tea and piles of soft blankets and an excuse to wrap up in scarves and sweaters and soft beanies. Laf felt that the cold was messing with the quality if their makeup, but John thought they looked as beautiful as ever. Reinforced this through blatant PDA.

But the nights felt cold- cold because Alex slept in his room, leaving the trio to themselves as winter crept into the apartment. Cold because Herc felt alone without Alex's arm tossed over his chest. Cold because John's fingers played with air instead of a soft ponytail. Cold because Laf couldn't hook their leg over grey sweats.

Cold sheets and cold mornings.

It took three weeks for John to slip into Alex's room in the dark, hand still on the knob for a moment before stiffening his shoulders and entering softly.

"John?" Alex looked up from his laptop, brow furrowed.

"Hi."

They stayed there for a moment, John silent and Alex searching for the right words- one standing just inside the room and the other struggling to sit up amongst the heavy blankets.

"Can I... can I join you?"

Alex gulped. "Of course." Shifted over. Closed the laptop. Gulped again.

And John did. He padded over and crawled between the sheets, slipping the laptop from Alexander's hands and plopping it on the nightstand. Nuzzled up against Alex's chest, hands buried in his hair and legs tangled together.

And they sank into sleep- the best either had had for three long weeks.

\-------------------

Maria flicked on the ring light, glancing back to see it reflected in two black eyes. Satisfied with its illumination of Eliza's face, she crawled back to the pillows they had sprawled under the fairy lights and Polaroids that dangled from the wall. The studio was the newest addition to their shared flat, and Eliza had practically become a necessary part of Maria's channel since their engagement.

A small beep from the camera alerted Maria to the start of the recording. She glanced over at Eliza and folded their fingers together.

Eliza and Maria. A flat together, a set of rings, and a following like no other. This was her dream.

\-------------------

  
fightme: what do I get Herc for Christmas

baguette: why are you asking me

baguette: I have been freaking out for weeks about gifts for everyone

turtle: wait why

fightme: pls john u can just give people art and the love u

turtle: um excuse u everyone loves me anyway

baguette: u are not wrong mon chou

fightme: uGH

turtle: u know it ;)

baguette: pfft

fightme: no help me pls I'm downtown and I have to get it noW

turtle: fabric

fightme: no I don't know anything about fabric and I'll probably buy something shitty that he'll never use and clashes with everything

baguette: ok then

baguette: needles?

fightme: I know nothing about sewing FUCKKKK

turtle: chill chill

turtle: ummmmmmmmmmmm

baguette: a hat

baguette: Herc is always complaining that his ears are cold

turtle: he is?

baguette: shhhhhhhh john

fightme: this one?

fightme: beanie_image

turtle: in green

turtle: dark green

fightme: like this?

fightme: greenbeanie_image

baguette: ahhhhhhhhhHHHHH oui so cute!!

turtle: laaaaaaf chill

fightme: done

...

fightme: JOHN HERC HELP WHAT DO I GET LAF

nicepants: ??

turtle: omfg

\-------------------

With Laf draped dramatically over John's legs, wine glass loose in their hand, and Alex asleep on Herc's shoulder, a quiet had settled over the room. Wrapping paper littered the floor around them.

Notebooks, pens, and USBs for Alexander.

A set of new paintbrushes and turtle patterned socks labeled JOHN.

A dazzling highlight and yet another "I <3 New York" shirt for Laf.

A forest green beanie and a gift card to the fabric store around the corner for Herc.

The Schuylers were away for the season and the city seemed smaller without them- none of them minded, though. They were happy to be tangled up in a messy living room, the soft sounds of Ella Fitzgerald on the radio, snow piling up on the windowsills.

It was calm. Calm and quiet and utterly perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was ok lol


End file.
